Roses
by axomyrhcal13
Summary: AU. Still living within his tragic and thorny past, Tezuka ventures back to the place that he refused sight for years wherein roses now bloom in the hands of a blue-eyed villager. TeFu Twoshot.
1. Black Roses

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis is owned by no one except Takeshi Konomi-sensei. That's the absolute truth.

**Author's Notes:** My first Twoshot story! This is an AU TeFu story that took place in old-fashioned English villages with manors and gardens…I'm not that good in describing the precise picture of it all, so just imagine it. I do hope you'll see it. I really am not good with details! I've strained myself for not making this a multi-chaptered one because I have three stories to finish. Enjoy my dear readers! Oh do leave a review after! My 10th story here on FFnet!!!

* * *

**Roses**

By Lachrymosa13blue

1. **Black **roses

* * *

_I looked up to see the dazzling last rays of sunshine slithering in between the leaves of my beloved ancient oak tree as I hurried towards the imposing grandeur of my mother's precious garden of roses._

_I wanted her to see my newly improved artwork; I drew roses in it just like what she tends in her garden. She loves roses next to artworks. She hoped I could end up being an artist since she hadn't been bestowed such honor and was left to admire and express art through the roses that bloomed abundant in her garden. I was jubilant, ecstatic since she wanted to see me improve. I want my creation to end up in frames that lay imposing on her elegant bedside table._

'_Mother! Mother!'_

_My young voice burst with excitement and glee, as I rounded around the wide tree, the parchment with my charcoal sketch waved around._

'_Mother! I've finished my artwork! Here—"_

_My next words were drowned with screams I didn't know came from me. My knees sank to the ground. The artwork clutched tightly in my hand joined the air when my grip slackened and shook. Tears streamed down my face and I continued to scream, to stare blankly, and to sink defenseless._

_Footsteps came behind me, and someone hugged me, blocking the view that shook my entire life until I was blank, void, unfeeling. _

_My mother lay with crimson red blood oozing artfully from her side, tainting the roses scattered around her with blood. She looked as if she was sleeping peacefully, her beautiful and caring face tainted with nothing but a ghost of smile. On her chest, she clutched roses._

_Black roses tied with a velvety black ribbon._

Tezuka sat up straight from his sleep, sweating badly and panting for breath. He felt wetness in his blurry eyes and hesitantly brought up a hand to wipe his tears. Again and again he'd dream about the death of his mother, vivid images grew more detailed in every dream as if he was seeing it again.

He was only in a tender age of eight when that happened; and now, he was aged seventeen, young and tacit. Justice went unresolved until he was thirteen when they had finally caught who murdered his mother. It was a mad delinquent that prowled villages apart from theirs. Apparently, he had fancied his mother and stalked her for years without the knowledge of his mother and the family. Because of his insane way of thinking, he killed his mother in the end.

But since then, Tezuka never set foot on that garden. He shut his windows all the time that faced the garden and abstained from ever going there. But much to his dismay, his dreams frequently visited the garden, along with his dead mother laying on the grass surrounded with roses as if she were in a sleep slumber.

He got up and avoided his gaze again from the window that the maid opened again despite his constant reminder not to do so.

A knock came on the door and he stared haughtily at it and when it opened, his maid emerged with a motherly beam on her face.

"Good morning, Tezuka-kun! Breakfast is served."

"Maya-san, please close the window." Tezuka said with a sour tone that he used when his maid always fussed on opening the window on her own accord. He made his way to the door, passing Maya who was still smiling as she went over the window.

"I wonder why you don't want to open this one. Windows are, after all meant to be open with such a sunny day like this."

Since Maya entered their services about three years after the tragic death of his mother, she had no idea that he hated seeing the sight of the garden.

"I told you, just keep that window shut all the time and don't ask me questions." He said monotonously.

"Fine, you sound so old, Tezuka-kun! You're only seventeen!" She mock scolded, closing the curtains now. Tezuka glared at her and sauntered outside his room.

He surveyed the hall and the stairs that had once been emblazoned with his childish drawings and his mother's constant rose petals that littered around when she brings roses to his room along with theirs. But his father and grandfather turned a cold shoulder with everything that reminded them about his mother's death. The garden left unattended except by the monthly showering of rain and Maya's futile attempt to keep it all alive. No one dared to tell her the dreaded story that took place in that once-beautiful place.

After eating breakfast he proceeded to his father's study and took a couple of books with him and started reading. He rarely leaves the small manor, since people his age are still intimidated by their reputation. His family is the richest in their village, but little did the villagers know that they had taken a downfall after his mother had died. Tezuka, being the quiet and unsociable person that he is; preferred being away from people's sneering.

He sighed softly, and turned the page of the book he was holding. He almost dropped it when he saw a dried rose marking the page. He grimaced and took the rose and dropped it on the trash bin.

He hated roses.

---

Roses are beautiful. He had to admit, this is what drew him in having the same penchant as his mother before. Especially since he loved all the roses his mother spent her devoted leisure time in growing. It was perhaps, the most enchanting flower he'd ever laid his eyes on and gazing at it and putting it on paper is perhaps his favorite hobby.

Beauty became deception. Deception that many are drawn and would get pricked with thorns in the end. He hated that deception. Seeing blood staining beauty, he finally saw how mistaken he has been, having been swindled. And at the moment, he hated everything that has to do with roses.

A mere sight of it; he reeks with disgust.

---

Maya cornered her young master that afternoon, interrogating him about the garden.

"Tezuka-kun, can I ask what's with the garden being ignored by all of you?" She asked carefully in the middle of dusting frames in the study. Tezuka, absorbed with his reading, snapped the book shut. Maya almost dropped the frame in surprise.

"Don't ever ask me about that garden." He answered sternly. He opened his book again, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Maya continued her prying despite the coldness. "But Tezuka-kun, I think that garden is very beautiful. You see, it has been blooming a few weeks now. Are you the one doing that?"

Tezuka closed the book again this time, not in exasperation, but in startled surprise. "What do you mean?"

"The garden is being tended by someone, I guess. From the last time I saw it, it was all dried up and withered, but yesterday when I checked again, I was surprised to see buds everywhere."

Tezuka's eyes widened. Who on earth could be doing that? His family avoided the said garden, and he was positive none of them would have the guts to even step a foot in there, let alone slip a word about it. It was painful for them to remember everything again. A silent agreement fell when the tragedy happened, no one would speak about the garden. Yet no one has the heart to suggest it to be removed and have something be built over it.

"Are you positive it isn't you?" Tezuka said, his voice shaking slightly.

"No! I've been wanting to, but your father told me not to mind the garden. I asked him again and again, but I gave up when I saw the sullen face he tries to hide when I mention it." Maya shook her head and gazed questioningly at Tezuka. "Is something wrong with it?"

Tezuka gazed blankly for a moment and shook his head. "No, it's just that, we bowed to leave it alone. I was surprised hearing it's now growing back."

"Leave it alone? Tezuka-kun, you can't just erase it like that. You know, even when everything's withered when I first saw it, I could still feel and see the beauty it once possessed." She smiled and continued, "You should visit it sometime! It's turning beautiful again! Besides, your family owns it right?"

He nodded shortly and stood up. He replaced the book back to its place and left the maid. When he reached the door, he heard her speak again. "So, are you going to see it?"

He didn't look back but shook his head. "No, I'm going to my room."

---

His head ached as he tried to push the popping memories on his aside. Upon reaching his bedroom, he collapsed at the bed and ignored the pounding of his head. He despised the idea of seeing that place again.

When he opened his eyes and sat up straight he saw a piece of parchment protruding in one his books that Maya stacked in a corner. Curiosity possessed him, as he squatted and pulled it from the heap of books.

The dusty, yellowing parchment bore nothing but dust. But when he turned it over, he nearly gasped. It was a sketch of the very garden he'd avoided for years. Judging from the details and the way it was drawn, it wasn't his drawing. But nobody in the house could draw something like that. It was a bit faulty, not that excellent, yet it depicted everything that has to do with the garden.

He pondered on about the person who drew the sketch when his eyes traveled on the bottom of the parchment. A fading color of red blotted the small handwriting on it. He squinted at it. Neat scripted handwriting he recognized as none other than his mother startled him.

_My dear Kunimitsu,_

_I've finally sketched our garden! It's not as good as yours, but I did promise you I'll draw for you. And here it is, my son. Don't laugh at your mother's drawing. The roses are in full bloom._

_Your mother, Ayana. _

Tezuka's hand shook. He dropped the sketch and felt tears stung his eyes. It was his mother's. And from the way the parchment looks, it must have been drawn by his mother the day she died. The red faded patches on the parchment's bottom must be her blood.

The door opened and Maya came in. "Tezuka-kun, your father's calling you! Tez—" She gasped as she saw her young master leaning on the wall next to his bed, staring with tears on his eyes, on the almost faded charcoal drawing of the garden.

"TEZUKA-KUN!"

---

He had given up sketching when that day happened too. Along with his liking for roses, he threw it away along with his skill for drawing. It was painful too, but all it reminded him was his mother and her smile, and he hated crying his tears out in everything that reminded him of his mother.

"Are you okay, Kunimitsu?" His father, who ran to his room when the maid shouted his name, was now sitting beside him on his bed, worried.

Tezuka nodded. He ceased crying a few moments ago, and now too mortified to face his father and his maid. His father, staring at the parchment left lying on the floor, felt the familiar wave of sadness washed over him again.

"It's mother's." Tezuka murmured quietly. His father patted him. "Kunimitsu, don't take it seriously, I'm sure your mother's happy now."

"She sketched that the day she died…I just got melancholic, father, that's all."

Maya bustled in, bringing a cup of tea for Tezuka. "You drink that, Kunimitsu. Maya, please take that parchment and—"

"No, father, I'll keep it. It's okay." His father stared at him at a moment, and smiled. He patted his back again and stood and left his son's room.

Tezuka sighed and took the cup of tea from Maya. The maid stood awkwardly at the door, her features tainted with anxiety.

"Maya-san, I'm sorry you have to see that."

Maya seemed to be surprised being addressed like this so she stammered at the doorway. "Tezuka-kun?!"

"It's just that, my mother owns that garden and ever since she died, I haven't laid a sight at it." Tezuka said staring at the half-empty cup. Maya's face softened and she said consolingly, "Tezuka-kun, it's okay. I'm sorry I've bugged you about it. She must have been a very great mother. It's evident that you miss her too much."

Surprisingly, Tezuka didn't grimace but instead he smiled sadly as he reached over the sketch.

"Yes, I suppose."

---

A few days after that incident, Tezuka decided to visit his mother's garden. He woke up with a nagging feeling urging him to have a glimpse of his mother's precious garden. He ate his breakfast with a little excitement that didn't manage to get pass his maid.

"Ah, Tezuka-kun, woke up feeling good huh?" Maya teased as she gathered up the plates he used. Tezuka scowled again, but was not in the mood to answer back when his maid chose to pick up with whatever mood he has.

He stood up and headed to his way outside.

"Tezuka-kun? You're going out?" Maya asked with surprise on her voice. Since Tezuka spends much of his time studying in his father's study, it is rare for him to go out for a breather.

"Yes, I think I need some air, Maya-san." He almost laughed at the expression the maid wore, but since he never does such act, he let the thought pass and he headed outside.

The garden was located at the back of the house, but when you step out of the threshold, you can see already see glimpses of it in the sides. The skies above almost beamed at the sight of him and the wind welcomed him with such joy.

He felt uneasy as he traced the path leading to the back of the house. The old and huge oak tree stood before his eyes, and he knew behind it he will see the garden he'd avoided for years. For a moment he stood there, eyes transfixed on the swaying leaves of the tree and for a moment, he remembered staring at it when he was running to his mother back then. He shuddered and pushed the memory aside, and heaved a breath and continued on.

Slow, sure steps he took as he touched the trunk of tree and closed his eyes. He took a step.

He opened his eyes, and gasped.

There on the greener patch of grass where shrubs of roses had bloomed, sat a young man about his age.

---

Never had Tezuka seen a more beautiful sight than this other than his mother admiring her favorite plants on a bright morning. The young man, brown-hair that reached his chin, which swayed with every gentle gust of wind and a sweet, peaceful smile adorning his lips, sat there with a rose on his hand.

He seemed not noticed another presence was standing a few feet away from him, completely unnerved and surprised. He was even humming to himself, as Tezuka could hear, and was still fondling the rose in his hand when Tezuka spoke.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The brown-haired, startled, dropped the rose he was holding and gaped, eyes open to Tezuka. Enticingly rare blue eyes captured his brown ones and he almost forgot how to breathe. He watched the latter stand up and brushed the back of his trousers with a faint flush on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Soft and melodic voice that Tezuka hadn't expected played on his ears. He surveyed the other boy with piqued curiosity, which now stood with an awkward smile on his beautiful face. "Are you the owner of this garden?"

"It's my mother's." Tezuka answered sharply, advancing forward in his intimidating stance, but the boy didn't even bother to move an inch, stayed there smiling at him.

"Oh, I love this garden. I'm Fuji Syusuke by the way." The blue-eyed named Fuji extended his hand to Tezuka, who stared and shook it.

"I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu." He said, and upon his introduction, Fuji's face paled a little. "Something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Tezuka-kun. I'll go now." He stammered, and dropped Tezuka's hand and excused himself.

But Tezuka haven't even interrogated him about his knowledge of the garden, "Wait! I haven't finished—"

Fuji turned his head, and Tezuka saw once again the blue eyes that captivated him a moment ago. "I'm really sorry." He looked abashed by something and then he disappeared behind the huge tree and out of sight.

Tezuka, confused with Fuji's peculiar actions, stood staring at the rose that fell near his feet. For a moment, he mistaken the rose as black ones like what his mother were clutching when she died, but it was in a vivid red color.

"What was that about?" Tezuka whispered to himself as he bent and retrieved the fallen rose.

---

Maya almost died in shock when she saw Tezuka went back from the garden clutching a rose on his hand. His grandfather, who arrived from the scene, gasped and almost dropped the teacup he was holding.

'Kunimitsu! What—what?!"

Tezuka stared at his grandfather, unaware of what he was holding. "What?"

It was Maya who pointed out what he missed. "You—you're holding a rose, Tezuka-kun!" Tezuka shifted his glance to his left hand and he almost forgot that he was holding the rose Fuji had left on the garden. He was in deep thinking to forget to drop it in there. He almost felt too rattled to return his grandfather's gaze.

"I—I forgot to leave it there."

"So you mean you actually went there, Kunimitsu?" said his grandfather, looking thunderstruck with the revelation. When his grandson nodded, he face blanched. "But why?"

"It sort of came to me, grandpa…so I went there. Don't worry about it." Tezuka made his to his room, ignoring his grandfather's questioning stare and Maya's utter look of disbelief.

He shut himself on his room, unable to take the image blue eyes away from his mind's eye. Who was Fuji Syusuke? Why is he on his mother's garden? And why had he picked up the rose Fuji was twiddling and brought it up with him?

It came to him that this is the first time after years of not wanting anything that could remind him of his mother's death land a sight or prod any of attention of his. And now he sat there, cradling a rose on his hand.

He needed to see that person again. He had more questions to ask. He needs to know why Fuji ran away from him when all he mentioned was his name. He wanted to know more.

He wanted to see Fuji again.

---

Apparently, his father heard about his bizarre actions the other day because when he went to breakfast the next morning, his father looked thoroughly bothered that matched the look of his grandfather. He ended up shutting his mouth the entire time and pretended to be oblivious of their looks.

The rose ended up underneath his pillow. When Maya discovered this, Tezuka managed to catch her in the act of staring at it with disbelief again.

"Tezuka-kun, what's with the rose?" She stammered, after being jolted out of her senses when Tezuka glared at her.

He dropped to his chair and watched as the maid swept the floor. "Maya-san, do you know who Fuji Syusuke is?"

Maya, who was now turning her attention to the trash bin, turned to stare at him. "Who?"

"Fuji Syusuke."

"I don't know. Why'd you ask?"

"I found him on the garden yesterday." Tezuka said, remembering the eyes that held him a few moments and that smile that irked him. He sure wants to meet that person again.

"Maybe he was the one tending the garden. It's not impossible." Maya gathered up all the trash and made her way to the door. "Is he the one who gave you that rose?" She smiled teasingly and Tezuka felt heat rushing to his face.

"No! He ran away before I could talk to him more."

Maya beamed and said, "You don't have to sound too disappointed, Tezuka-kun." before she left laughing at his expression.

---

Another surprise was Tezuka's willingness to leave the windows open when one morning Maya forgot to close it. Tezuka shrugged it off, and pretended as if he still hated staring outside of it, but when Maya left his room, he hurried to gaze out of it.

His mother loved sitting beside that very window when she would play with him or when it is raining and she can't go outside. His window captured the sight of her garden perfectly. He used to stare out of it too.

He idly wondered where Fuji is, or what made him run away that day. His eyes scanned the surrounding of the garden, noticing the roses blooming even more beautiful than he'd seen before.

It was then he noticed someone making his way on the garden.

"Fuji." He whispered under his breath.

Without thinking, he stood up and hurried out of his room. He met Maya at the hall, polishing the cabinets and she gazed at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Going somewhere, Tezuka-kun?"

Tezuka shrugged and said, "I'll be in the garden if someone asks." And he left before Maya could scold or interrogate him more.

He almost ran, but slowed himself down. He didn't like making the impression that he's desperate to see him or anything. He just doesn't want Fuji to disappear again. He dreaded the fact that the latter might run away with just a sight of him.

Tezuka paused for a while, hesitating on the tree and heaved a breath before appearing. Fuji's back was turned on him, sitting again on the very spot he first saw him. Carefully, he approached him without uttering a word. A few distances more and he saw him stiffen. And Fuji turned around and stood up abruptly.

"Fuji, wait."

Fuji gaped at him for a moment before nodding. "What is it, Tezuka-kun?"

"Just call me Tezuka, Fuji."

Tezuka spoke with a little demand as he could. It was as if Fuji would be likely to run away again from him if he could.

"I want to ask you something. Don't—don't be scared of me or anything." Tezuka said calmly, but Fuji merely smiled at his words.

"I'm not scared with you, Tezuka." He chuckled softly, a playful smile now on his lips and much confident.

"Then why did you run off the other day?"

Fuji sat down again and beckoned Tezuka to do so. A thought flashed to Tezuka's mind, it's as if Fuji owned the garden and not them.

"Ah, about that…I guess when I heard your name, I remembered the tragic death of your mother…and I realized I ended up in your household. I'm sorry for that."

"But why'd you have to run?" Tezuka said, sounding skeptical. Fuji chuckled again.

"Ashamed being caught by someone like you, I guess?" He teased, but laughed more when Tezuka glared at him. "Nah, I just sort of got confused and realized I've trodden on someone else's private place…I haven't realized that this is the garden which your mother had died."

Tezuka dropped his gaze upon the mention of his mother. It just came to him that they were sitting on the exact same spot his mother had laid in when she died.

"I'm sorry. That was tactless of me. I guess you don't want to remember it." Fuji said, now fingering a petal on his finger.

"She died here, on this very spot. I was only eight by then…I was the one who discovered her body." Fuji's close eyed gaze transfixed on his, and he swore if those eyes were open, he'd find it hard to breathe again. Oddly enough, he's pouring everything to a complete stranger, when he won't even tell it to a maid that had been in his family for years. "I've taken the blow seriously…I've been in denial for years. I haven't set foot in this garden since then. The day we first met, that's the only time I've dared to come here again."

"Really, wow, maybe that's why when I ended up here, everything's all withered!" Fuji said, tilting his head a bit, with contemplative look on his pretty face.

"So you're the one who revived this garden?"

Fuji nodded, grinning. "Yes. It was months before this place blossomed up again!"

"How'd you ended up here?" Tezuka asked, he almost forgot how much he wanted to ask that question to him.

Fuji laughed softly. "Ah, that one…I was running away from some bullies who'd beaten up my little brother. I've played a prank on them you see." He continued to chuckle, but then his expression darkened, a cunning smile on his lips, "They deserve it. Anyway," The dark expression was gone, and a smile replaced his features, "I hid here and discovered this magnificent place. And I've been here frequently. I decided to make this place alive again."

"You don't have to do that, Fuji." Tezuka stood up, and looked cold and stoic again.

Fuji gaped at him again. "Why is that? Look around you, don't you just love the beauty of this place?!" He too, stood up, looking disbelievingly at Tezuka.

"I don't want to remember this place anymore. My father and grandfather don't need any more reminders about mother. So just leave this place alone, please."

Fuji looked confused. One minute Tezuka was all friendly and talkative with him, the next he was all distant and cold.

"What's wrong, Tezuka? Did I say something that offended you?" Fuji took a step closer to him, eyes open, seeking for questions. Tezuka avoided his gaze and turned to leave.

"Tezuka—" Fuji's soft voice cracked with strain. He grabbed Tezuka's arm and the latter turned to him, his eyes suddenly blazing with denial, sadness and anger colliding together.

"I hate roses."

---

* * *

**A/N:** Roses and charcoal drawings! I love sketching roses, so it just occurred to me while re-reading another book to write something about it. I hope you liked it, told you; I'm no good with the details. I hope you'll watch out for the second and last part. The fluff and romance begins! (since there are those wanting me to write fluffy stuff) Thank you for reading!!! Please do review~ The Lapse of Oblivion's update is today too~


	2. Red Roses

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't them. And so do you. (Lame, I know.)

**Author's Notes:** Yay! The second part! Thank you for those who supported my story. Now I present you this chapter. I had a hard time writing the entire fluff and romance thing here, so I hope you will like them. The chapter's long…don't worry, I made it as fluffy as I could without the dullness (I hope I succeeded.) Reviews are loved.

* * *

**Roses**

By Lachrymosa13blue

2. **Red **roses

* * *

_I hate roses._

Tezuka stormed back to his room, anger boiling. He was frustrated with the way he had reacted on Fuji, on how he'd lash out like he had no moral or decorum. He wasn't at all angry to Fuji; it was just that he remembered something…and he suddenly felt anger seep to his veins.

It was as if seeing the roses behind Fuji in a new light.

_Roses of beauty and deception. Fuji Syusuke._

The idea of Fuji being compared to a rose with beauty filled with thorny danger and deception suddenly fell to his mind. In fact everything about him suits that description; beautiful, cunning and mysterious. He fits the word enigma, and as Tezuka gazed at him while the latter talks, he felt as if he was there but too distant as the same time. He was no ordinary villager.

But Fuji wasn't doing anything wrong. He was fun to be with, and he finds it immensely easy to talk to him when he finds it awkward and unimportant with other people. But why has he acted that way? Fuji was being nice to him and all, and he on the other hand had to act like a rude person to the only one kind enough to accept him.

Maybe…it was because Fuji loved roses. And it reminded him painfully again of his deceased mother.

---

After that reckless lashing out he did the other day, he frequented the glimpses outside his window in the hope to see Fuji and apologize for his actions. He felt dreadfully stupid and blundered with his actions and thoroughly regretted his harshness. Fuji didn't appear for five consecutive days. He grew worried, and spent most of his afternoon looking out on his window with a book in his hand.

It wasn't until the next the morning when he was preoccupied with another book on the corner of his father's study that he got a surprise.

Maya, with a broom on her hand, poked her head in and called him, a silly smile on her face. "Tezuka-kun, someone's looking for you."

Tezuka, tearing his gaze off from a particularly good book, frowned at his maid for disturbing him. "Who is it?"

Maya beamed, "See for yourself! Oh, he's so charming…" She left with door slightly ajar and mumbled to herself, apparently, in some sort of giggles. Wondering who on earth came to disturb his reading; he left the study and headed for the hall. There was nobody standing on the hall and judging from Maya's mirthful glee resounding from the living room, he headed over there.

"Tezuka!"

He found himself face to face with Fuji, who was observing the pictures on Tezuka's side of wall and ended up standing exactly in front of him. Tezuka nearly exclaimed, but stood rooted on his spot, since Fuji was precariously near him, beaming all too sweet.

"Ah, Fuji." He stammered. From the corner of his eyes, Maya clasped a hand on her mouth to stop herself from laughing at her young master and giggled when Tezuka glared at her and then directed his gaze at the shorter boy looking up at him with an expectant smiling face.

"I see that you're not pissed off with me now." He mumbled softly, maintaining the gaze Tezuka was giving him despite his half-lidded eyes.

Maya excused herself to prepare some tea and biscuits for them and for a split second, Tezuka glared again at her and he swore she winked back. He broke their eye contact and beckoned Fuji to sit.

"Your place is marvelous, Tezuka." Fuji commented, looking around briefly before sitting on a couch seat opposite Tezuka.

"Thank you." A moment of silence followed. "Fuji…I'm sorry about the other day." He looked carefully at the still-smiling boy seated across him. He didn't interrupt and Tezuka continued, "I remembered something…and I sort-of poured it out to you…sorry if I lashed out. I'm not angry to you or anything."

Fuji opened his mouth to speak but Maya suddenly turned up with tea and biscuits on a tray. She smiled to Fuji and muttered something about how Tezuka had managed to find such a good and charming friend like him when he's all too grouchy and too old for his age. Fuji laughed loudly at this, and Tezuka can't help but feel some weight inside being lifted away. But Maya's not going to hear the end of it later.

When the maid left with a rather satisfied look for having someone to heartily laugh at Tezuka with, Fuji said, "Tezuka, Maya-san is a really funny maid, ne? She seemed to be fond of you. Grouchy ne?" He chuckled at the sour look on Tezuka's face, "Hmm, I was thinking you're not, but with that look on your face, I've changed my mind."

"Fuji cut it out." Another soft laugh came from Fuji who now tilted his head with his hand supporting his chin in a contemplative manner and gazed at Tezuka. Tezuka suddenly found the teacup interesting to look at.

"I was saying a while ago, Tezuka…I was startled with your actions…I thought I offended you or something…so I abstained from coming back. But sister told me to apologize to you because she reckons I offended you by what I did to the garden."

Tezuka merely stared at him after his words, and nodded in understanding.

"I'm here to tell you that I'll leave the garden alone now." Fuji said finally, his smile seemed to be forced now.

"No, it's okay—I mean, I'm allowing you to do whatever you want with the garden." Tezuka stammered. He doesn't want Fuji to leave. He…he wants to be with him on the garden again. Fuji's blue eyes were open, surprise written everywhere.

"But you said you hated roses. And it was because of me that you remembered what happened to your mother again. It was because of me that roses you hated bloomed again!" He said, his soft voice growing louder. He seemed determined to end Tezuka's misery, even if he was so fond with the roses.

"It's okay, Fuji. I told you—"

"But I won't allow myself to bask in bliss at that place when you're here enduring the pain I'm inducing you!"

"But you didn't induce that pain! I'm already okay with it alright? I'm way past melan—"

"You miss her Tezuka, that's why every time you step in that place, all you can think is—"

Tezuka stood up and went over to Fuji. The latter shrank to his seat, almost afraid Tezuka will hit him or something but hadn't expected him to lean on the couch and whisper with resignation and acceptance. "Look Fuji, I thank you for reviving that place. I don't want you to stop coming there. And…I don't hate roses. I love them. I only said that because…it was painful for me to accept the fact my mother left me and I've desperately denied the existence of the very place she died."

Fuji calmed down, and nodded at Tezuka's words. For a moment they stared at each other, with Tezuka leaning at Fuji in an almost a few inches away, without them thinking about their proximity. Tezuka couldn't tear his eyes away from Fuji's astonishing blue ones as he unconsciously leaned in closer…and closer…

"Tezuka-kun! Your father and grandfather's home!"

Maya's chiming voice snapped Tezuka out and he quickly straightened up, trying to be oblivious of the fact that he'd almost…He spare a quick glance at Fuji, who was staring confused at the space of air Tezuka's face had been, his cheeks splayed with pink tinge.

"Ah, Fuji…would you like to meet my family?"

Fuji turned to face him, a smile replaced his confusion but he was still slightly pink. He nodded and stood up to follow him.

---

Both of them were surprised to see Tezuka inviting in a friend.

"His name is Fuji Syusuke. He's the one who tended mother's garden." said Tezuka, watching the expression of his father and grandfather. They were in the living room again, facing the rest of Tezuka's family. Fuji, who was apparently good at conversations, didn't make it all too hard for Tezuka since he was completely capable of finding the right words.

They asked him how he found out the garden and Fuji told them his little adventures of being chased by misshapen victims of his revenge. His father seemed to be amused, and thanked him for caring for the garden. His grandfather, however, seemed impressed with his grandson for finding such polite friend when they've long ago given up pointless persuading to Tezuka about socializing and meeting out few of the children his age on the village. They asked him why he decided to go to the garden, and Tezuka reluctantly explained that he caught the mood for some walk and ended up trudging the path of garden.

After that, Fuji bade him goodbye. He said his sister needed him to go home early because it was his turn to cook dinner.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Tezuka said awkwardly, as he walked his friend by the door.

Fuji beamed at him, "Maybe. Just sit by the window, okay?"

Tezuka, who hadn't mentioned to Fuji about his window, stared at him questioningly.

"I saw you staring out of it the last time you lashed out at me." He said, grinning at Tezuka. "I'll go now, Tezuka. Thanks for everything."

He was then outside and before he could turn and leave, Fuji waved for the last time. Tezuka shut the door behind him, feeling particularly in good spirits now he'd smoothed out everything to Fuji.

"Look who's grinning…"

He swore Maya would never hear the end of it.

---

The next morning, Fuji turned up with a cheerful smile and a small basket of red apples on his arm.

"Good Morning, Tezuka!"

Tezuka stared at him incredulously, from that too-sweet smile to the apples. "What's that?"

"Apples! Don't tell me you can't recognize one?" A teasing grin spread over those pale pink lips, apparently Fuji waited for him to burst out again.

"Of course I do." Tezuka retorted indignantly. Just then, Maya appeared on his shoulders.

"Fuji-kun! Ah, apples!" She beamed at the sight of juicy-looking apples that Fuji was still holding.

"Here, have one, Maya-san." He gave her a big one, and she accepted it with much gusto. "Thank you, thank you, Fuji-kun! So, are you two headed for the garden? You know, Tezuka-kun was so excited to see you!" She blabbed as if she knew what Tezuka was thinking over breakfast.

Fuji just chuckled, much like an entertained little kid. "Maybe we'll head there, Maya-san, if he stops looking as if he's…grouchy."

Both of them laughed that silly, endearing tone that Tezuka couldn't almost stop his lips from curving up. "Okay, Tezuka-kun, I'll leave you two now! Fuji-kun, thanks for the apple!"

Fuji beamed at her over his shoulder and grinned even more when he presumed she was mouthing something ridiculous at him behind his back.

The next thing he knew he was shoved forward, almost toppling over Fuji, who stepped backward just in time. The door behind him was shut close, and he could hear laughter from the inside. Fuji touched his shoulder, as if some assistance since he was shaking from silent laughter.

"What?"

"You look funny; do you know that, Tezuka?" Before he could retort coldly, Fuji had taken his arm and dragged him in the direction of the garden.

When Tezuka asked him again about the apples, he pouted childishly and said, with his tone accusing, "Of course, we'll share the apples! I've brought equal share for us!"

Tezuka stopped the urge to roll his eyes, since Fuji was still slightly pouting, and he couldn't risk another possible row with him. He satisfied the smaller boy with a nod and they proceeded to walking around, with him following Fuji. It seems the years that he hadn't seen the garden for his eyes took on the unfamiliar nook and crannies of the place. Fuji was enthusiastic as he pointed out his favorite roses and told him how he'd managed to bring it all back to life.

A few minutes after that they were sitting side by side leaning their back on the oak tree's wide trunk. Fuji was munching an apple, looking thoroughly satisfied by it, nudged Tezuka and thrust the basket with four apples left. "I brought six, three each for both of us, but I gave Maya the other one, so we'll share the spare one."

Tezuka, who wasn't at all too fond of apples, pick up one and returned the basket to Fuji muttering his thanks. He bit it and thought to himself, it really is as juicy as it looks.

Tezuka enjoyed the apple he was eating. After finishing his first one, his gaze transfixed ahead the shrubs and bushes donned with roses, he reached at the basket of apples he knew was beside him.

Instead of apples, it was Fuji's hand that he'd manage to grab. In a reflex, their eyes met for a lingering moment, Fuji's blue orbs widening, before he released his grip, feeling too awkward. "I'm sorry." Tezuka muttered, feeling unfamiliar heat rushing on his face and his hand that touched Fuji's tingling in the contact.

Fuji reached over behind him and gave Tezuka an apple. "Here." Tezuka avoided another contact of their hands but failed when he felt Fuji's skin touching his for the briefest moment. "Thanks." Silence followed with the sound of the grass and leaves against the air and Tezuka's slow munching of the fruit.

"Tezuka."

He felt Fuji's eyes were upon him but he still stared ahead. "Yes?"

"It's nearly lunch hour. You should go back inside your house. I'll stay here." He said, fingering his last share of apple on his hand.

"I'm not hungry."

Fuji smiled, and nudged him to stand. "Go on, I bet Maya-san will shout your name right about now." And after Fuji said that, Tezuka could hear a distant banging of the door, and he heard his maid calling out his name. "See?"

Tezuka rose hesitantly but then he reached out to grab Fuji's arm. "It'll be rude to eat leaving you here all alone." He piped out as he hoisted the smaller boy up and dragged him back to the house before he could protest.

---

A rather cloudy Sunday afternoon, Tezuka stared outside his window. It seems Fuji won't turn up since it's Sunday and the skies warned rain to fall any moment now. A week has passed, and his friendship with Fuji grew stronger and honest. They have been exchanging stories with each other, and for the first time in years, Tezuka began to open up more about himself. He had to admit Fuji is the perfect person to confide in, since he listened with an understanding smile adorning his lips. He rarely interrupts Tezuka, and just lets him spill whatever emotion he was feeling at the moment.

When Tezuka told him about his mother, he was nearly in tears when he reached the part wherein he was the one who discovered his mother, lying dead amidst the roses she loves, he could swear he saw tears in Fuji's eyes. He was grateful for Fuji and was beginning to like him very much. His family noticed the subtle changes on Tezuka, and when one evening Fuji turned up for dinner, his father thanked him.

His maid was all smiles and beams on him, quoting; he was at least not as old as he was before. He was used to her heightened teasing now, but sometimes when she and Fuji ganged up on him, he would always send them running playful with his death glares. Even going through everyday without forgetting the urge to glare at them, he was now happier than he ever was.

It was nearing twilight when the rain finally fell down from the grayish sky. Closing the window, Tezuka stifled a yawn and headed down the hall. Rain brings about some sort of lethargy, and Tezuka can't wait to sleep for the night. It was already dark in the hall, so he switched the lamps that surrounded the walls and strode towards the stair. A glance at the window told him the rain was now pouring harder than ever; he can barely see the road and trees that surrounded the area. Thinking about the garden finally having a free huge douses of water, he continued his way downstairs.

Maya was preparing dinner, the noise of steam and utensils coming from the kitchen barely recognizable due to the rain's loud humming. He waited patiently on the dinner table, his father and grandfather was already there talking something about business.

The dinner was served after a few minutes of waiting. Just when Tezuka was about to take his first bite, the bell rang twice in a desperate manner. He saw Maya hurrying up to open it and stared and dropped the spoon he was holding.

"Kunimitsu—"

He stood up and hurried over. Fuji was standing by the door, drenched of rain water from head to toe and was shivering rather badly.

"Fuji, what happened? Why'd you go without even an umbrella with you?"

Tezuka bustled at him; Maya was now running upstairs to get some towel and blankets. Fuji stared from Tezuka to the elders who stood looking worried behind him. "I—I got caught up by the rain, and I can't pa—pass over the bridge because i—it's flooded. Am I—I going to be a bother if I stay here for the night?"

"No, Fuji-kun, it's okay. Better dry up in Kunimitsu's room before you catch a cold. Go on, hurry now." Tezuka grasped Fuji by the shoulder, afraid he might sank to his knees since he was shivering violently and hurried upstairs to the warmth of his room. Maya handed him some towel and showed him the way to the bathroom. Tezuka rummaged over his wardrobe for some spare clothes that would fit Fuji, since he has a bigger built than the latter. After finding the old pajamas he had outgrown, he rushed to the bathroom and handed Fuji the clothes.

"Maya-san, just bring up my dinner to my room. And Fuji's too." He said patiently to his maid and she nodded and rushed back downstairs. He went back to his room, fixing his wardrobe, which he had hastily pulled clothes after clothes in a search for something to fit Fuji. A few minutes later, Fuji emerged, still shivering slightly but now smiling at him.

"Thanks a lot, Tezuka. Really."

"It's nothing." Tezuka grabbed one of the blankets Maya laid out on his bed and went to Fuji and draped it around his shoulder. He ignored the faint flush on the shorter boy's cheeks as he tucked the blanket around him in a comfortable manner. "I can't just leave you shivering out there. What do you think that would make me feel?" Fuji flushed even more, and it was Tezuka's turn to ignore the fact that his face was heating up because of his words.

Good thing Maya chose that moment to enter with their dinner in a trolley so he was saved for another moment of embarrassing himself. They ate quietly, the flush on Fuji's face seemed to stay in place and the lithe boy avoided his gaze the entire time. After finishing eating they headed back to the bathroom to brush their teeth, Tezuka finding a spare, unused toothbrush that he gave to Fuji.

The silence between them was peculiar indeed. When Tezuka said his goodnights to his father and grandfather; and Fuji thanked them for their kindness, they went back to Tezuka's room, seeing a makeshift bed already laid out on the carpeted floor for Fuji.

"I have to thank Maya-san for this. I've been a bother to all of you."

Tezuka, who sat on his bed, surveyed Fuji who looked like a small child with a thick blanket draped over him as he walked around his room. "I told you, it's okay. You're not a bother, Fuji."

He saw Fuji pause and stared at a parchment that he realized was his mother's sketch for him. He left it on his table upon his discovery, and he would stare at it before he sleeps.

"That's my mother's. She sketched that before she was killed." Fuji brought the parchment closer to him, a small sincere smile formed on his lips. He read the message that Tezuka's mother had scrawled on the bottom.

"Her drawing's excellent, I daresay. You're an artist, Tezuka?"

He had never told Fuji about his passion for drawing and sketching, since he had little confidence on himself on that field anymore. "I used to be. It was a childhood hobby."

He watched as Fuji placed the parchment back on the table and went over to him. Tezuka's eyes widened when Fuji dropped the blanket around him and the next moment, he had encircled his arms around Tezuka in a hug. He stiffened, never had somebody hugged him…it was only his mother that gave him the privilege for such gentle gesture.

"Fuji…"

When Fuji spoke, he felt warm breath wash over his neck. "Your mother would be proud of you, Tezuka, if she's still here. You stopped drawing because she died ne? I'm sure she wanted you to continue that…so Tezuka…" The taller boy felt tears from Fuji's eyes, warm and heartbreaking trickling on the side of his neck.

"Fuji, don't—"

'Let it out, Tezuka…no one's here other than me. Cry if you want, I know you've kept all of this long enough."

Tezuka didn't know how Fuji knew about the grief he'd buried deep inside him, of the fear he felt when in his very eyes, he saw his mother bled and died and how the idea of living without his mother that he loved so much wounded him too much that he denied everything for almost a year before resigning to the truth. He circled his own arms to Fuji's waist and rested his forehead on Fuji's shoulders, letting long-kept tears escape at last.

The rain thundered outside, Tezuka held on to Fuji and listened to the comforting words Fuji was whispering in his ears. They sat there on Tezuka's bed, for god-knows-how long, arms around each other. Fuji let go of him and wiped away the tears, smiling softly at Tezuka.

"Saa, now you're all okay, can I see that smile I've waited so long to see?" Fingers lingered on his face, Tezuka glared as Fuji chuckled again. Their eyes locked at each other, and Fuji said, "I'm not going to get it tonight, am I right?" He faked a pout; squeezing Tezuka's cheeks and watching him wince. "Smile, Tezuka, smile. I've managed to let all that bottled up misery inside you; can a little smile be the price I receive too much to ask?" He ceased squeezing Tezuka's cheeks and just cupped his face affectionately. And at last, Tezuka let out a small smile creep up his face, a true smile that in a span of ten years hadn't once been displayed on his face.

Maintaining their smothering gazes, Tezuka said, "Happy?" a grin played on his lips, for Fuji was reddening in front of him.

"You should smile more…" Fuji whispered breathlessly, Tezuka was inching near his face and Fuji felt his heart hammering on his ribs, but he didn't turn away. Closer and closer…until their lips are almost touching each other, their eyes shutting close in the process.

It was soft, warm, unusual yet pleasant. Their lips touched in a chaste way, just a simple feel of their lips against each other, almost no pressure. One could even label it as a friendly kiss, yet it meant too much for the both of them. Tezuka's hand came up to cup Fuji's face like what he was doing to his and with a little more pressure to their kissing lips, he drew back.

They both smile at each other, both of their faces tinted with red.

"Thank you, Fuji."

"You're welcome…Kunimitsu." A teasing tone went back to his soft voice and Fuji's eyes and smile glimmered with happiness.

After the shared first kiss, nothing of the sort happened again. Yawning, Fuji stretched and recovered the blanket he dropped on the floor and went over to his makeshift bed and lowered himself to it.

Tezuka crossed the room after opening his bedside lamp and turned of the lights. Amidst the semi-darkness, he could make out Fuji's eyes following him and a smile adorning his lips.

"Goodnight Fuji."

He heard the lithe boy stifle a yawn before whispering back, "Sweet dreams, Tezuka."

Sweet dreams indeed, Tezuka thought as he took off his glasses and placed it on the table beside him, a sleepy smile creeping up on his lips before the hypnotizing rhythm of the rain lulled him to slumber.

---

They were at the garden again, having finished eating lunch. With much persuasion from Fuji, he had brought along his old sketchbooks and a tin of charcoal pencils with him.

"Wow, I like this one! You're really good Tezuka!" Fuji was scanning one of his sketchbooks with a very ecstatic look on his face.

Tezuka looked flustered, since his sketches were all crappy and childish to him, but it seems Fuji couldn't care less. And Fuji was hovering too near him, and he found it uncomfortable.

"Fuji…I'm not good at all…"

He saw him turn with his eyes open, a look of mirthful disbelief on his alluring eyes, "Ah, humble much, Tezuka?" Fuji took hold of his left hand and squeezed it. "You shouldn't let this talented hand of yours go to waste," He took a pencil from the tin and placed it on Tezuka's hand, "So throw aside that hesitance of yours and draw again." Fuji clenched Tezuka's hand close and squeezed it again before letting it go.

The taller boy smiled and retorted "Yes, yes, I'll do it." He started squinting around and spotted a good and easy enough view to draw and began drawing with Fuji watching his every move.

A few minutes of silence broken only by swishing leaves and scratching charcoal and he felt Fuji slide lower on the ground beside, almost drifting to afternoon nap. Tezuka spent a good five minutes surveying Fuji's peaceful sleeping face, the relaxing rhythm of his gentle breathing almost making him feel sleepy too.

But a sudden idea struck him, and he turned over the sketched paper for a blank one. Silently shifting his seat to face Fuji, he carefully began sketching him. A warm, tingling sensation settled on the pit of his stomach every time he would flicker his eyes to Fuji's face, and he would feel his heart thumping as though he had been running. Ever since he kissed Fuji two nights ago, he couldn't stop feeling all flustered and heart-racing whenever he's beside him, or even just a mere sight of his smile.

Resisting the nagging want to reach out and stroke that face, he continued sketching the lithe sleeping boy. Half an hour had passed when Fuji stirred and open one bleary eye.

"I fell asleep…Tezuka, why didn't you wake me? I suppose you got all bored ne?" Fuji turned to stare at him then to the sketchbook on his hand, still lying down. He grinned mischievously. "So, you took the opportunity to sketch me while I was sleeping?"

Tezuka dodge Fuji's snatching hands as he attempted to keep the sketchbook out of Fuji's reach. Laughing, Fuji made a huge lunge and managed to reach it before lying down on the grass again, surveying the sketchbook with plain interest.

"It's not good…" Tezuka piped out defiantly, looking slightly embarrassed since Fuji seemed too engrossed and fascinated with his sketch.

"No, it's not." Fuji caught his eyes and said in a low, almost husky voice, "Enjoyed staring at me ne? I guess that answered why I felt conscious despite sleeping…" He chuckled seeing the color rise at Tezuka's face and the frown he wore.

Without warning, Tezuka lunged forward and tried to snatch back the artwork from Fuji's hands. Laughing like a tickled child, Fuji moved the sketch book around his head, watching Tezuka climb on top of him, frowning with his hand outstretched.

"Give me that, I know you would laugh at it." Tezuka said, even though his voice sounded exasperated, he was actually grinning. Finally able to reach it, he yank it back and looked down to find himself staring straight at Fuji's face, his azure eyes holding him captive and the soft smile on his lips drawing him close.

"Thank you…for that sketch. I'm honored." A hand came up to gently caress his cheeks that flared up again. Tezuka let a smile cross his face and grasped the hand Fuji brought to his face. Aware of the fact that they were in such inappropriate position and Maya could walk in on them any moment, he let it pass and continued savoring the heat of Fuji's body radiating on him, and the sight of his face so near he could drown in the oceanic orbs he was maintaining eye contact with.

Fuji opened his lips, and Tezuka's eyes traveled over the perfectly chiseled pale pink lips, "Tezuka…" he whispered, as if beckoning him, urging him.

Tezuka, whose smile mirrored that of Fuji's advance forward slowly, hearing the slow breath of Fuji, closed his eyes before he felt a pair of lips mold perfectly against his. Fuji parted his lips without hesitance even though he hadn't sought for permission yet. Tezuka was being pulled forward with hands on his head, messing up his already untidy hair. Tongues met, and they both savored each other's cavern. Fuji let out a soft, satisfied moan before they broke for air.

Fuji smiled again, his lips swollen and wet. Tezuka was flushed upon hearing Fuji's moan, smiled even more. He leaned close and whispered against Fuji's lips, "I love you." His heart beat fast with his bold confession, but he knew he can't hide it anymore. But Fuji didn't flinch or push him away; instead he murmured the same words to his lips before catching them again for another kiss.

A gust of wind blew over the roses and few petals scattered around them. It's as if the very place is congratulating them.

_I love…roses._

---

Since then roses became Tezuka's penchant again. He was delighted when his father and grandfather went with him and Fuji to the garden in one particularly bright morning. The bliss of full acceptance hung in the air like a blessing from his mother above. Tezuka and Fuji stood in the sidelines, watching Tezuka's family strode around the place, having their little moment. They haven't told them yet about their relationship, but as they watched the elders, behind their back, their hands were joined. Fuji squeezed his affectionately and when he turned to glance at him, he saw him jerk his head to his father's direction. His father was wiping tears from his eyes, a wistful smile on his face.

The family had been on high spirits since then. The business of Tezuka's father blossomed well. Tezuka allowed Fuji to drag him along the village, introducing to him his own family and his friends.

They spend most of their spare time on the garden, sketching, reading, talking and oftentimes, napping in each other's arms. Maya would join them when she finishes her duty and Tezuka would sit stubbornly as he watched Fuji run around with Maya, as if the middle aged maid is somebody of the same age. She knew about their relationship because she had walked in on them one day kissing, but she swore to keep her word before they decide to tell it to the elders. Though it was a pain enduring the subtle teases of his maid about them, he had long tolerated her teasing.

After Tezuka's father and grandfather had made their way back to the house, he and Fuji followed shortly, but then Fuji went rushing back to the garden. "Wait here." He said.

Tezuka didn't wait long, and he watched as Fuji ran back to him, hiding something behind his back. He had his suspicion as to what was hidden behind it, and Fuji came to a halt in front of him, wearing his sweet smile that Tezuka loved so much.

"What's that?"

"Oh, the idea just came to me…" Fuji grinned and shoved into his hand what he had gotten from the garden. "That vase on your room had been empty for a while now." Tezuka smiled, and leaned down to kiss his lips in a form of thanks.

It was three red roses tied with a red ribbon.

--Owari—

* * *

**A/N:** At last I finished this story!!! How was the fluff? I made it a happy ending since I've been writing too much angsty stories and readers are requesting for me to write something fluffy with a happy ending. Is my fluff writing okay? Or it sucks? Tell me so I could improve, I dunno if I could be all fluffy, it's hard to write them…Will I make a sequel, I have no idea if ever, but if lightning of ideas would struck me, I might write something. Reviews, reviews…I'm still looking forward to the day I'll receive a well-rounded critique…Thank you very much for reading!!!


End file.
